


Wrong Number

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Nude Photos, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: 44. sent nudes to the wrong number au





	Wrong Number

Leslie giggled before she eventually replied to her best friend’s crazy suggestion, “Oh, I’m not sure I should–”

“Of course you should take a sexy selfie and send it to him!” Ann answered enthusiastically, taking another sip from her glass of white wine. “Let him know what he’s missing!”

“Yeah,” Leslie agreed finally, taking her own sip of wine. “Yeah. You’re right. We broke up because he had to go to San Diego but he’s the one that emailed me today. He’s got to expect I’m going to text him a photo or two.”

“Uh-huh. Dave Sanderson needs to eat his heart out. He can’t just email you out of the blue after almost a year to tell you that he misses you and then not expect to be reminded of what he’s missing.”

“Okay, I’m doing it,” Leslie put her wine glass down and took her hair out of her after-work ponytail, shaking her locks free with extra determination. “Oh! And I’m wearing the sexy black bra! It’s kind of _our_ bra. Well, you know what I mean.”

“I don’t. Not really. But I’m sure it’s perfect.”

“Okay, I’m so doing this. Right now. I’m going to take a picture and text it right over to Dave in San Diego.”

“Yay!” Ann cheered her on.

“But…” Leslie paused and then frowned, looking around Ann’s living room. “I don’t think I’m going to get completely naked. It’s very bright in here. Maybe just a bra shot. You know, something classy and fun. Something that says, _hey, remember how much you liked these?_ ”

Ann nodded. “That works. It’s not like you’re officially dating anymore, so why should he get to see all the goods.”

“Right. Just partial goods,” Leslie answered while she quickly unbuttoned her blouse and reached for her phone.

Leslie had started to text Dave earlier that afternoon, but hadn’t quite known what to say. But this? This was a great idea. Let a picture do the talking.

But then she frowned when Ann showed up on the screen after she opened the camera. “What the–”

“You have to tap the little camera thingie to turn it around,” Ann instructed with a nod.

“Oh, right,” Leslie did and there she was. She leaned back on the couch.

She looked S-E-X-Y.

Her blouse (the one with the little penguins on it) was all spread open and her black satiny bra was all front and center. She put her phone down for a second to push her boobs up a little and then made a come-hither look to the camera. She took the picture.

Huh. Maybe she should take one out? She snapped a pic that way too and then got everything put back inside her bra again.

“Okay, what do you think? Boob or no boob?”

Her best friend smiled and drunkenly looked at the two images. “No boob. See if he texts back and if he’s nice, then send the other one too.”

“Ann, you magical marmot, you’re so good at relationship stuff,” Leslie commented, clicking on her message ap and quickly adding the sexy black bra image. She admired it for a second and then typed MISS THESE??? ;-) and hit enter. “Done and done.”

They clinked wine glasses and Leslie reached for another potato chip. Chips and wine were a good dinner, right? Right.

“Oh, did I tell you about what _Mean Ben_ did today?”

“Nope. What?”

“He didn’t answer any of my emails or my texts about meeting to discuss a cookie kiosk for Ramsett Park and he still keeps going on and on about this budget crisis. I mean, the government just opened back up again and he’s still all doom and gloom about everything. He’s such a jerk.”

Ann shook her head and refilled their wine glasses. “Such a jerk.”

 

* * Meanwhile, across town at the Pawnee Super Suites * *

 

Ben was just about to open up his takeout container–-a meatball sub, extra sauce–-when his phone dinged at him.

“Great. Probably Leslie Knope again. That woman is such an annoying pain in the ass,” he muttered, grabbing the device and opening his message ap (big surprise! it was Leslie!) and stared down at an image.

“Good lord.”


End file.
